emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8278 (5th October 2018)
Aaron and Robert legally marry in front of their family and friends. After the newlyweds drive off on their honeymoon, Chas' grief finally hits her. Also, Ross and Rebecca's relationship goes from strength to strength. Plot It's Aaron and Robert's wedding day and preparations are in full swing. As Chas attaches Aaron's buttonhole, she explains the florist told her the colour of the flower means "grace". Aaron comments Grace is with them. A rustic wedding venue has been erected outside the village hall and the guests begin to arrive. Aaron and Robert walk down to the venue together. With most of the villagers at the wedding, the café is closed so Ross has arranged for him and Rebecca to have date there. Liv, Seb and Victoria walk down the aisle followed by a proud Chas and Aaron then Diane and Robert. The ceremony gets underway and Victoria reads out "He's not Perfect" by Bob Marley. She gets emotional as it makes her think of Adam. In the café, Rebecca thanks Ross for yesterday. Ross believes he still has a lot of making up to do for giving up on Rebecca when she was missing. Rebecca takes out her memory book and reads a note that tells her she can trust Ross and that he has no idea how hot he still is. Aaron and Robert say their vows and exchange rings. They are pronounced husband and husband then passionately kiss before walking up the isle with confetti raining down on them. At the reception in the pub, Robert makes a speech. He explains how Aaron has taught him about accepting himself and what love is but also that he'd be completely lost without him. Next, it's Aaron turn to make a speech. Aaron talks about how hard this week has been but Robert got him through it and how he's always been there for him and makes things better. He ends his speech by telling Robert he loves him. It's Paddy's turn to make his speech next. Paddy explains he wishes he could tell the gobby frightened lad he used to know that he was going to meet the man of his dreams and was going to marry him in front of everyone in the village. He tells Aaron how proud he is of him and what an honour it is to call him his son. Chas struggles to hold back the tears as Paddy and Aaron hug. Liv talks next. She recalls her first meeting with Aaron and Robert and how Aaron has been on her side ever since. She thanks the pair for being great brothers to her. An emotional Chas makes her speech. As she mentions Grace, Seb starts to cry. Whilst Aaron tends to Seb, Chas raises a toast. Rebecca wonders if Ross is being kind to her or it's something more. Ross gives her her answer by kissing her. The wedding reception is in full swing. Aaron thanks Victoria for coming and questions what he needs to do to make it up to her. Victoria states he needs to help her find Adam. Moira and Matty approach Victoria but she doesn't want to speak to them as don't have contact details for Adam. Aaron states Adam doesn't want to be found and Robert insists Victoria needs to let it go. Victoria can't. As Ross and Rebecca head back to Dale View, Ross spots Dawn so he goes to see what she wants. In the backroom, Aaron tells Robert they're lucky to have Seb and each other. Robert promises Aaron that nothing will break them up. Dawn informs Ross that Connor and Simon were planning to do over Home Farm tomorrow. Even though Connor has gone AWOL, Simon has decided to do it alone. Before Aaron and Robert drive off on their honeymoon, Aaron's finger hovers over unnamed phone number in his phone. After Aaron and Robert drive off, it hits Chas that Grace is really gone. Meanwhile, at Home Farm, preparations are underway for the masquerade ball. Graham heads upstairs and phones someone, telling them everything's arranged. He assures the person on the other end of the line that they'll make quite the entrance... Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Dawn - Olivia Bromley *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous Guest cast *Registrar - Stephanie Siadatan Locations *The Woolpack - Exterior, Chas and Paddy's bedroom and bar *Main Street *Church Lane car park *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Entrance hallway and Graham's bedroom Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes